Another Sacred Love
by FlynnFeehily
Summary: "It is love, a butterfly. It goes where it pleases and pleases where it goes." Bagaimana kalau ada seorang gadis hybrid - setengah werewolf setengah vampir - tiba-tiba muncul mengusik ketenangan yang didapat oleh Cullens dan Quileute setelah Volturi 'menyerah? Ketegangan dan konflik kembali muncul, begitu juga dengan cinta.
1. Chapter 1

**Seth Clearwater**

"Kita mempunyai dua orang tamu," kata Carlisle serius. Dia tak pernah khawatir sejak kunjungan terakhir Volturi. Ini pasti penting. Jika tidak, kawanan Uley tak akan diundang juga untuk datang kesini. Dan cukup satu orang yang mewakilinya, Jared. Sudah lumayan lama aku tidak bicara dengannya. "Yang pertama adalah Benjamin, apa kalian masih ingat?"

"Oh, vampir yang cukup dekat dengan Nessy itu?", tanya Jake penuh denga nada cembur dan waspada.

"Ayolah, Jake," kata Jared kesal. Kenapa Jared harus kesal? Dia sudah pernah mengimprint, pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya. Wajar kalau Jake tergila-gila pada Nessy. "Satunya lagi?"

"Kami tidak mengenalnya. Benjamin datang karena undangan kita, dia tidak," kata Edward dengan suara rendah. Dia mengambil kertas disebelahnya, memberikannya pada kami, "Ini adalah sketsa wajah tamu kita. Mungkin kalian mengenalnya?"

Jake menghalangiku untuk melihatnya dan saat aku hampir melihat wajahnya, dia menyerahkannya pada Jared. Jared tidak tertarik, dia buru-buru mengembalikannya pada Edward. "Kami tidak mengenalnya."

"Well, aku mungkin mengenalnya," kataku meminta kembali kertas itu.

"Satu-satunya perempuan yang kau kenal adalah Leah," sahut Jared. Well, Jared benar. Tapi Edward tersenyum dan tetap memberikan kertas itu kepadaku.

Ini adalah perempuan paling cantik yang pernah kulihat.

Gambar ini hampir mendekati nyata, seorang gadis kecil yang menawan. Wajahnya yang mungil melirik ke belakang kertas. Aku tak tahu kenapa Alice menggambarnya seperti ini, pasti akan lebih bagus jika dia menatap ke depan. Dia juga terlihat ketakutan. Mungkinkah seseorang mengejarnya dibelakang?

Gambar itu menghilang sekejap mata dalam remasan tangan Jake. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengimprint perempuan lewat kertas?!"

"Aku tidak mengimprintnya," jawabku jujur. Tapi jawabanku tidak merubah ekspresinya. Dia masih terlihat marah. Hei, semua kawanan mengimprint ketika dia melihat mata 'korban'nya. Aku melihat matanya, tapi dia tidak melihatku. Apa itu bisa? "Tunggu. Apa aku mengimprintnya?" Apa mengimprint semudah itu rasanya? Hanya beberapa degupan jantung?

Jared tertawa. Mereka semua, kalau tidak marah padaku, pasti menertawakanku. Seringkali aku tidak mengerti alasannya. Tapi itu berarti aku tahu kalau aku tidak mengimprintnya. "Jadi, mungkinkah ada kemungkinan kalau dia vampir Volturi?", tanya Jared.

Carlisle menghela napas. Vampir tidak perlu bernapas, tapi indra penciuman mereka aktif, jadi sesekali mereka bernapas. Napasnya terasa manis dipenciuman kami, tapi sedikit berdebu. Seperti ada serbuk gula halus, yang seharusnya terasa menyenangkan, tapi masuk di pernapasanmu, membuatmu terbatuk dan merasa sesak. Well, bau vampir memang seperti itu. Terkadang baunya seperti alkohol dengan wangi lavender, mempunyai bau yang 'mengancam' tapi wangi. Karena mereka masuk dalam kategori wangi, aku biasanya tidak berfokus dengan bau 'mengancam' itu. Tidak dengan yang lain. Jared meringis saat bau itu membekap pernapasannya dan berdeham beberapa kali. Hanya Jacob yang bisa menahannya dan karena itulah aku akan bangga kalau aku bisa menahannya. "Tidak bisa dibilang seperti itu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa dibilang vampir," kata Carlisle.

"Hybrid? Seperti Nessy?", tanya Jared. Dia mulai khawatir. Carlisle memandang Edward, meminta jawaban.

"Alice melihatnya sedang berlari kesini. Saat dia melewati sinar matahari, warna kulitnya tidak terlalu 'menyilaukan' seperti kami, tapi terlalu indah untuk dikategorikan sebagai kulit manusia. Jelas dia hybrid. Pipinya kemerahan, menandakan ada darah dalam tubuhnya, tapi dia tak mempunyai detak jantung."

Membingungkan. Padahal Nessy mempunya detak jantung yang bisa mengiringi lagu hiphop apapun.

"Kalau begitu jawabannya sederhana," kata Jake. Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau Jake langsung tahu soal hal ini. "Dia hybrid. Alice tidak bisa 'mendengar' detak jantung dengan 'penglihatan'nya." Umm... Masuk akal.

"Ada yang mau taruhan? Dia vampir, shape-shifter, atau hybrid seperti Nessy?", tanya Jared mengeluarkan kebiasaan lamanya. Aku mau bertaruh untuk vampir, tapi Jake sudah memandangku tajam seakan tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Oiya, dia memang bisa merasakan apa yang aku pikirkan. Carlisle dan Edward tersenyum mendengar tawaran itu, tapi tak menunjukkan ketertarikannya. "Kalian sangat membosankan," kata Jared kecewa.

"Alice bisa mendengar suara dalam penglihatannya. Tapi, dalam kasus ini, dia tidak mendengarnya langsung, kau benar," jawab Edward. Wow, Jake hebat. "Dia hanya merasakannya. Alice sangat yakin kalau vampir itu bukan hybrid biasa. Kita sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Nessy. Tapi dia terasa berbeda. Kau tahu, rasa seperti waktu pertama kali kami bertemu dengan kalian. Kalian jelas terlihat seperti werewolves, padahal bukan. Mirip, tapi jauh berbeda."

"Kalau begitu kami akan memburunya," kata Jared tegas. Dia seperti orang yang berbeda dari orang yang sebelumnya menawari kami taruhan. Tunggu. . . Apa? Memburu?

"Kenapa kalian selalu ingin membunuh seseorang?", tanya Jake kesal.

"Sebelum 'orang' itu membunuh seseorang, kami harus mencegahnya. Kita menjaga wilayah ini, harusnya kau tahu itu. Sam telah melepaskan Nessy. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi dua kali."

"Jika dia mendatangi Cullens, pasti dia membutuhkan sesuatu. Kenapa kita tidak mendengar siapa dia terlebih dahulu?", kataku membelanya. Semua orang berhak dapat kesempatan hidup.

"Here we go again. . ." gumam Edward.

"Kami bermaksud untuk memberitahu Sam agar dia diberi kesempatan melewati wilayahnya, bukan untuk meminta bantuan membunuhnya," kata Carlisle. Dia sangat baik, melebihi manusia. Bayangkan saja, vampir yang meminum darah hewan dan bukannya darah manusia. Itu seperti seorang singa yang berusaha memakan wortel atau manusia yang memakan tahu setiap hari. Aku menghargai Cullens karena usaha mereka dalam hal diet.

"Sam akan mengejarnya, apapun yang aku katakan. Aku berani mempertaruhkan seluruh uangku untuk itu," kata Jared. Itu ada benarnya dan kemungkinan besar terjadi. "Sebaiknya kita berharap tamu kalian berlari lebih cepat dari yang kita duga, atau dia akan berakhir di taring Sam."

Aku harap dia bisa berlari dengan cepat. Untuk pertama kalinya aku bersyukur Leah ada di sisi kami, jadi dia tidak harus berhadapan dengan shape-shifter paling cepat. Bagusnya lagi, serigala yang paling cepat kedua adalah Jake dan yang ketiga adalah Embry. Tiga-tiganya di kawanan kami. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku. . . "Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Mereka semua tertawa. Oh, well. . . "Apa salahnya?"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin membunuhnya," kata Jared setelah berhenti menertawakanku, "Kenapa kau tidak datang ke tempat kami?"

"Kenapa kalian selalu begitu?", kata Jake kesal. "Mereka tidak datang, salah. Mereka datang, apalagi. Kau pikir kau sudah bisa mengontrol anggota baru kawananmu?" Jared memandangnya tajam. Jangan, tolong jangan bertengkar hari ini. Aku lelah harus menggeram setiap hari "Apa? Anggota baru kawananku juga sulit diatur. Kenapa kau sensitif?"

"Semua orang harus selalu sensitif dengan mulut besarmu," kata Jared kesal. Kepemimpinannnya mirip Sam, tapi perlahan dia makin mirip Paul. Padahal dulunya dia adalah orang yang menyenangkan, persis Llyod. Jared berubah sejak perang-dengan-volturi-yang-hampir-terjadi-tapi-tidak-entah-karena-apa. Terlalu sering marah tanpa sebab yang aku ketahui. Jake sering bilang ada ribuan hal yang tidak aku mengerti, tapi aku yakin alasan Paul dan Jared marah terkadang tak masuk akal baginya. "Aku akan memberitahu Sam dan aku akan berjanji untuk mencoba menenangkannya. Tapi jika aku tidak bisa, kami tidak punya pilihan. Bye!"

Dia berlari menembus hutan dengan bentuk manusia, tapi kecepatan tidak manusiawi. Aku mulai khawatir. Kecepatannya bertambah. Apa mereka berlatih setiap hari? Kalau begitu, kita juga harus melakukannya! Aku akan menyarankan hal ini pada Jake nanti. Aku ingin kuat seperti dirinya suatu saat nanti dan melindungi semua orang yang ingin kulindungi.

"Dan keputusanmu?", tanya Edward.

Aku tahu Jake sangat benci dengan hal ini. Alasan dulu dia menyerahkan hak-nya menjadi alpha pada Sam adalah karena dia tak menyukai untuk mengambil keputusan. Dia menatapku dengan mata lelah, "Aku benar-benar malas bertengkar dengan Sam hari ini."

"Kau tidak harus bertengkar," kataku. "Kenapa kita tidak menunggu disini saja?"

Jake menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, Seth. Kalau Cullens tidak tahu dia berbahaya atau tidak, aku juga. Kita hanya bisa mengetahuinya saat dia datang. Tapi kalau dia datang melewati wilayah Quileute, kita memang tidak akan memburunya, Sam iya."

"Jake, aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya," kataku memohon pada Jake.

Jake menahan tawa, Edward dan Carlisle tersenyum geli. Tapi aku benar-benar serius. Jika kertas bergambar wajahnya tidak ada di genggaman Jake, aku pasti sudah memandanginya daritadi. "Boleh aku memilikinya?"

"Apa? Ini?", tanya Jake menunjuk kertas ini. "Astaga, kau serius? Kau belum mengimprintnya, Seth. Kau tidak perlu melanjutkan rasa sukamu itu. Kau tidak bisa mengimprintnya."

"Kenapa?", tanyaku bingung. Bukankah imprint tidak bisa dikontrol dan terjadi tiba-tiba? Ingat Quil? Imprintee-nya adalah anak berumur dua tahun.

"Karena jika kau mengimprint-nya, dan jika dia berbahaya, kami tidak bisa menyentuhnya," kata Jake memandangku dengan serius.

Dia lagi-lagi benar, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengimprintnya."

"Kau tidak bisa mengontrolnya," kata Jake. Dia menatap Edward dan Carlisle, yang masih menunggu keputusan kami. "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan melihat matanya, apapun yang terjadi, oke?"

"Oke," jawabku mantap. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Alpha-ku.

"Kami tidak akan memburunya, tapi mengawasinya. Kami akan berkumpul disini, untuk mencegah Sam membunuhnya. Jared benar, kita hanya bisa berharap kalau tamu kita berlari dengan cepat."

"Aku akan memanggil yang lainnya!", kataku, cepat-cepat berlari keluar.

"Aku bisa memanggilnya dari sini, bodoh. Cepatlah berubah menjadi serigala."

"Aku tak ingin melepas bajuku disini. Lagipula aku ingin pemanasan!"

"Dia terlalu optimis," gumam Jake. Itu gumaman, tapi aku dapat mendengarnya bahkan dari rumahku sekalipun. Aku suka kalau disebut optimis. Bagiku itu sifat bagus yang dapat membuat seseorang menjadi kuat menjalani hidup.

_Itu Sam._ Yang menggeram pertama adalah Sam setelah itu dia menggonggong. Dia dan kawanan Uley sedang menuju kemari. Aku harap dia tak tertangkap. Seandainya dia harus tertangkap, aku harap bukan Sam yang menangkapnya.

_Ya, lalu?_, tanya Jake.

Kalau aku sedang dalam bentuk manusia, aku pasti menggeleng, _Tidak ada apa-apa._

_Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?_, tanya Leah.

_Oh, ayolah, Leah!_, kata Chris kesal. Dia baru menjadi serigala beberapa minggu lalu, emosinya masih belum terkontrol. Jake juga kadang sedikit terganggu dengan masalah percintaan Leah.

_Tidak, maksudku. . . Kau tidak merasakannya? Ketakutan?_

Jujur aku merasakannya. Tadinya tidak, tapi setelah Leah menyebutkan masalah itu terang-terangan aku mulai merasa takut.

_Aku tidak merasakannya,_ kata Jake.

_Kau Alpha, kau sama menakutkannya dengan Sam,_ kata Quil tertawa kaku. Dia sedikit takut, dan mati-matian untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Quil tidak takut pada Sam atau kawanan Uley, tapi pada tamu kita.

_Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja_, kata Embry. Perkataannya bukan hanya omong kosong, dia benar-benar menenangkan kami dengan pikirannya yang tenang. Jake mengandalkannya dalam hal melatih emosi Chris, Llyod dan James.

_Sebentar lagi dia sampai, _Jake bersiaga, kami juga. Jake tidak takut pada apapun. Alasan Leah tidak benar. Dia tidak takut bukan karena dia Alpha. Yang benar adalah, dia menjadi Alpha karena dia tidak takut.

Sebuah bayangan melayang tepat diatas kami. Jika bayangan itu tidak sebesar manusia, maka aku pasti akan mengira kalau itu bayangan burung elang yang sedang menyambar mangsanya. Dia sangat cepat. Jake bahkan terkejut, apalagi setelah kedatangan kawanan Uley tidak secepat yang dia harapkan. Well, mereka lebih cepat dari biasanya, tapi vampir ini lebih cepat dari Edward. Mengagumkan.

Baiklah, ini dia. Saling menggeram antara Sam dan Jake. Aku yakin Jake yang menang, jadi lebih baik aku berfokus pada vampir itu.

Dia menunggu di depan rumah, tidak berani mengetuk, dan tak memanggil siapapun. Di gambar Alice, bentuk wajahnya terlihat seperti seumuranku. Anehnya aku tidak menyangka kalau tingginya juga tak lebih dariku dan pipinya sedikit tembam, tidak gemuk, tapi menggemaskan. Padahal semua vampir tinggi dan langsing, seperti model atau artis. Dia memakai selimut bulu tebal yang menurut insitingku adalah selimut bulu bison, selimut paling hangat diantara selimut bulu yang lain. Dia memakainya rapat-rapat. Kalau dia kedinginan, berarti dia hybrid. Tapi aku berani bersumpah aku tak mendengar satu detak jantung pun.

_Kenapa kau tak membela Jake?_, tanya Embry tegas. Ups, kalau Embry hampir marah, berarti aku keterlaluan. Aku berbalik dan menggeram pada kawanan Uley. Geramanku tak membantu apapun. Tak ada yang takut padaku disana. Tubuh serigalaku lebih kurang sama dengan ukuran tubuh serigala Leah. Itu sedikit memalukan.

Aku berhenti menggeram, _Apa telingaku mulai tuli, atau aku memang tak mendengar detak jantungnya?_

Sam diam. Dan Jake juga diam, mendengarkan.

Mereka tak mendengarnya.

_Itu berarti dia vampir_, kata Paul.

_Tapi dia jelas hybrid. Lihat selimutnya, dia kedinginan, _kata Will, yang langsung disambut dengan geraman ringan dari Paul. Lihat kan? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Paul harus marah. Sam cepat-cepat menengahi_. Kita harus mendengarkan terlebih dahulu._

_Apa-yang-aku-bilang _adalah pikiran dari Jake. Untung Sam tidak mendengarnya. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka terus-terusan takut pada Sam. Tapi lihat saja bentuk serigalanya. Dia adalah Emmet dalam bentuk serigala, dengan bulu berwarna hitam legam seperti beruang. Jake sedikit lebih besar, namun tak menakutkan, dia melindungi kami. Kebanyakan dari kami adalah mantan kawanan Uley, kami tak bisa menyingkirkan rasa takut secepat itu.

Dia menatapku, untungnya tak menatap mataku langsung, mengamati tubuhku. Dari sini, akhirnya aku bisa menatap matanya. Matanya berwarna hijau emerald. Aku pikir warna mata seperti itu hanya ada di dongeng. Mata hijau identik dengan penyihir jahat, tapi tidak dengannya. Matanya penuh rasa penasaran, anggun, dan lincah. Yang membuatku heran, tatapannya kosong dan seakan ingin menangis tiap saat. Dia menatap mataku dengan tiba-tiba. Tepat pada waktunya aku memalingkan wajah, begitu juga dengannya.

Aku mendengarkan mereka, walau kami ada di tengah geraman-geraman keras. Carlisle menyapanya, yang lain menyambutnya dengan dingin. Bella tidak, seperti biasa dia datar dan netral. Tidak menawarinya masuk atau mencegahnya masuk. Sampai akhirnya datang Edward yang meyakinkan yang lain. Sebenarnya aku tahu kalau dia menunggu di dekat sungai, wilayah perbatasan kami. Sam terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari keberadaannya. Dia berusaha menyusulnya. Sayangnya dia gagal karena seperti yang kubilang, kecepatannya melebihi Edward, vampir tercepat di keluarga Cullen. Dari bawah dia seperti bola basket yang dilemparkan dengan meriam tenaga tinggi. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun kecuali kilasan warna coklat dari selimut bisonnya, seperti sapuan kuas cat minyak coklat diatas kanvas langit.

Mereka masuk ke dalam.

_Aku akan ke dalam_, kata Jake berlari ke rumah Cullens. Dia selalu punya satu pasang baju di dalam rumah Cullens, dekat kamar mandi. Jake hanya perlu masuk lewat pintu belakang, menggigit baju yang dia letakkan di atas kabinet kecil, dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang berjarak satu meter dari kabinet itu. Aku tidak sesering itu mengunjungi rumah Cullens, jadi aku tak menerapkan ide brilian itu dirumah mereka. Dan sekarang dia sudah duduk di sebelah Grace.

Ya, itu namanya. Grace.

Please, Jake. Jangan terlalu galak padanya.

Leah mengeluarkan napas berat kepadaku. Jika kami dalam bentuk manusia, tentu dia akan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar pikiranku. Ah, tidak juga. Jika dia dalam bentuk manusia, dia tak akan bisa mendengar pikiranku. _Ayo, kita pergi. Kau juga sebaiknya pergi Sam._

_Dan kenapa harus begitu?_

_Karena Jake akan membawanya kepadamu. Dia akan gugup kalau kawananmu ada disini, _kata Llyod bijaksana. Llyod adalah calon pengganti Embry sebagai third-in-command, suatu saat nanti ketika emosinya mulai stabil. Dia bijaksana seperti Embry. Sayangnya Embry terlalu pemalu untuk bicara. Seharusnya Embry bisa naik pangkat menjadi Beta, jika saja posisi itu tidak ditempati oleh wanita yang terlalu dominan seperti Leah.

_Masuk akal. Kalian telah mengejarnya sampai dia kehabisan napas, _kata Embry, mencoba meyakinkan Sam.

_Kecuali kalau dia tidak punya napas, _sahut salah satu serigala baru di kawanan mereka. Aku rasa itu Aaron.

_Apa aku bisa memegang kata-kata kalian?_, tanya Sam lagi, _karena jika tidak. . ._

Aku tak mau mendengar kelanjutannya, apapun itu. Karenanya, aku cepat-cepat bicara, _Aku. Aku yang akan membawanya._

Sam setuju, tak mengatakan apapun, hanya berbalik. Tentu saja yang lain ikut. Aku senang aku dipercaya olehnya.

_Kami tak bisa mendengarnya dari sini. Aku akan pulang menemani Ibu_, kata Leah.

_Aku bisa mendengarnya,_ sahut James.

_Bisa, tapi kau harus menegakkan telingamu sampai otot telingamu robek,_ kata Quil. Dia benar. Untuk mendengar percakapan di rumah Cullens, yang lainnya harus mendengarkan baik-baik, seperti seorang manusia yang sedang menguping percakapan dibalik dinding tebal dengan bantuan gelas kaca. Agak samar. Tapi tidak denganku. Lariku sedikit lambat, dan pendengaranku menutupi kelemahanku itu.

Yang lain tentu senang karena mereka tidak harus duduk dengan posisi serigala, menunggu dan menguping. Mereka secepat kilat meninggalkanku, tapi Leah pergi dengan langkah lambat dan akhirnya berbalik. Dia ingin aku benar-benar membawanya pada Sam. Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya. Dan dia pergi, hampir sama cepat dengan Grace. Lihat kan? Untung dia ada di kawanan kami.

Jadi aku duduk disini, menunggu, berusaha untuk tidak langsung menatap matanya. Mendengarkan.

Cullens perhatian dengannya, tidak seperti Jake yang menurutku terlalu mengintrograsinya. Dari sini saja, aku bisa merasakan kalau dia ketakutan. Ah, daritadi aku sudah merasakannya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Biasanya hal itu terjadi hanya antar shape-shifter saja. Well, untuk kawanan lain, aku memang tidak bisa mendengar pikirannya, tapi aku bisa merasakan emosi mereka. Kemarahan, bahagia, sedih, semua tergambar jelas. Kalau Grace adalah shape-shifter, tentu hal ini wajar. Tapi kan dia vampir.

Baiklah, dia setengah vampir. Dan setengah manusia, sama seperti Reneesme.

Dia menatapku lagi, kali ini aku mendengar gerakan kepalanya. Aku menghindari tatapannya dengan menunduk. Peraturan keras dari Jake untuk tidak menatap matanya memang merepotkan dan aku tak ingin mengecewakannya sedikit pun. Jake tadi bersungguh-sungguh, perintahnya kali ini bukan saran atau perintah biasa. Ini menyangkut keselamatan banyak orang. Jika aku mengimprintnya, tak ada yang bisa membunuhnya. Dan jika dia berbahaya, tak ada yang bisa disalahkan kecuali aku.

. . .

Apa?

Dia adalah shape-shifter? Keturunan Ateara? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

Edward meliriku, meyakinkan aku kalau itu benar. Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan? Hanya diam dan mendengarkan? Aku tak akan keberatan melakukannya. Suaranya jernih seperti tetesan air yang jatuh di danau yang sepi. Tak ada yang bisa kudengar selain suara tetes air dan kicauan burung dalam suaranya. Tapi... Bagaimana bisa?

Bella keluar rumah, menggendong Reneesme menuju rumahnya sendiri, sedikit masuk ke dalam hutan. Aku sendiri belum pernah masuk ke rumahnya. Dari kejauhan rumahnya ada rumah kayu yang nyaman dan cantik, seperti rumah penebang kayu dan keluarganya yang ada di buku sejarah. Reneesme mengantuk, berkedip pelan dipelukan Bella. Bella tersenyum dan melambai padaku, aku tak bisa membalasnya.

Jasper keluar bersama Alice beberapa saat kemudian. Jika aku tak bisa mendengar mereka, aku juga pasti akan tahu alasan mereka keluar. Kekuatan Jasper sama seperti Sam dan Jake, namun emosi Jasper sama seperti anggota baru shape-shifter, tidak stabil. Dan Alice, meskipun punya senyum ceria dan energik seperti Quil, dia punya kesabaran dan kelembutan seperti Embry. Mereka berdua berbeda jauh, namun saling mencintai. Itu yang membuat aku yakin kalau cinta sejati itu memang ada untuk setiap makhluk didunia ini, termasuk aku.

Grace menceritakan sedikit tentang masa lalunya. Setelah aku mendengar semuanya, aku mengerti kenapa matanya terlihat menyedihkan. Gadis dengan hati yang baik hati, menyimpan semua dendam dan kesedihannya sendirian. Aku merasakan kesedihannya saat dia bercerita. Membuat dadaku sesak dan ingin menangis. Tidak dengannya, dia duduk tegak disana, begitu kuat dan bahkan bisa tersenyum sesekali.

Lebih baik aku mendekati rumah Cullens, dia tidak takut dengan kehadiranku.

. . .

Ada vampir peminum darah manusia yang datang.

"Itu Benjamin, dia datang," kata Edward, lebih seperti memberitahuku. Well, itu membuatku bisa bernapas lagi. Jake akan keluar bersama Grace, Grace bersedia di bawa ke hadapan Sam. Yang lain keluar, sekali lagi menyambut tamu, yang kali ini diundang. Melihat Grace turun dengan anggun dari beranda rumah Cullens, aku hampir mati karena penasaran kalau harus berusaha untuk tidak menatap matanya.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku merasakan perubahan emosi dari Grace lagi. Dia malu-malu, kagum, dan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Bukan padaku, pada Benjamin.

**Grace Ateara**

Mereka datang.

Aroma anjing yang bau itu semakin mendekat. Aku biasa membayangkan mereka sebagai. . . Well, anjing. Mereka bukan serigala. Serigala itu gagah dan mempesona, mereka bau dan menjijikkan. Aku yakin air liur mereka menetes sepanjang jalan saat ini, saat mereka berlari untuk mengejarku.

Percayalah, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku hanya melewati wilayah mereka. Aku bahkan tidak ingin untuk melihat kiri kanan karena bau itu. Aku berjalan di tengah hutan yang sejuk dan hijau, lalu bau mereka membuatku seperti berjalan ditengah tumpukan sampah. Aku tak berlama-lama disitu, selain karena indra penciumanku hampir lumpuh, aku tak ingin mencari masalah dengan mereka. Insting hewan mereka mengatakan kalau aku berbahaya.

Dari aku lahir, bahkan saat dikandungan Ibu pun aku tidak diterima dimanapun. Sekarang umurku hampir 130 tahun, jadi aku sudah biasa untuk menghadapi hal itu. Tapi kenapa aku berdebar sekarang? Aku sedang berada di depan pintu rumah Cullens. Bagian vampirku berharap mereka akan membukanya sebelum mereka sampai. Darah shape-shiterku mengatakan aku tidak akan diterima oleh mereka.

Ya, aku vampir shape-shifter.

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Mereka datang. Dari arah hutan, mereka mengawasiku. Mereka merasa terancam, begitu juga denganku. Mereka ketakutan, apalagi aku. Cullens tidak membuka pintu, padahal aku yakin mereka dapat merasakan kehadiranku dan kehadiran delapan anjing dengan keadaan waspada itu. Aku harus pergi. Tapi ke arah mana? Anjing-anjing bodoh itu pasti akan menyerangku, sebelum aku dapat menjelaskan apapun. Mereka tidak bisa berpikir, tidak seperti vampir yang cerdas, predator paling kuat di dunia. Seandainya aku 100% vampir, apakah aku juga akan takut?

Sekarang ada sembilan anjing lain yang bergabung dengan mereka. Aku mulai ketakutan sampai aku mengira jantungku bisa berdetak. Syukurlah, ternyata mereka menggeram pada kawanan yang lain. Apa kawanan itu membelaku? Tapi untuk apa?

Salah satu dari mereka keluar dari pertarungan, menatapku. Bulunya berwarna coklat pasir dengan semburat hitam dari tengkuk sampai ke perutnya. Dari sini dia menyerupai anjing herder, yang anehnya tak menyeramkan sama sekali. Dia tak mempesona dan gagah. Dia... Anggun. Penuh kelembutan. Kurasa bulu dan hatinya lebih lembut dari selimut bulu bison yang diberikan Nahuel ini. Dan matanya. . .

"Hello."

Itu adalah 'hello' paling ramah yang pernah ditujukan untukku. Suaranya terdengar seperti lonceng, menggema ditelingaku. Tapi dia membuatku terkejut. Aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya karena aku terlalu fokus pada delapan pasang mata anjing yang mengawasiku, yang sekarang sedikit diam. Apa karena dia datang?

Dia berumur sekitar duapuluh, tapi tentu saja umur sebenarnya bisa sepuluh kali lipat dari itu, bahkan lebih. Matanya berwarna emas, aku tidak pernah melihat mata vampir berwarna seperti emas. Dia menatapku dengan ramah dan rasa ingin tahu yang besar, menungguku untuk menjawab sapaannya. "Apa kau tersesat? Siapa namamu?", tanyanya tersenyum dengan sedikit logat british.

Well, ya, kurasa aku tersesat di dalam pikiranku. Vampir bermata emas dan vampir yang ramah adalah kalimat baru yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kukenal. Tapi, terlepas dari itu semua, aku menyukainya. "Kau sangat ramah," kataku tersenyum. Dan aku cepat-cepat menutup mulutku. Vampir biasanya menertawakanku tiap aku bicara, tapi dia masih tersenyum. "Maafkan aku," kataku cepat-cepat. Mungkin dia tersinggung.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf," katanya sopan dan anggun. Setiap vampir selalu mempesona, begitu juga dengannya. Dia juga berkharisma. Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk mengaguminya. Aku selalu mengagumi setiap vampir yang kutemui, ini kebiasaan jelekku. Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, 'mereka' masih ada dan bertengkar lagi. Geraman mereka membuatku gila.

"Apa kau. . . Apa kau Dr. Cullen?", tanyaku ragu. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

"Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Mereka mengintimidasiku dengan geraman mereka. Aku rasa aku bisa gila kalau mereka terus ribut. "Bi. . .Bisakah kita bicara didalam? Please," kataku memohon.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?", tanya salah satu vampir dengan suara berat yang indah. Tanpa kusadari sudah ada delapan vampir yang menyambutku dan. . .apa itu? Manusia atau vampir?

Dua vampir perempuan paling cantik yang pernah kulihat melindungi makhluk itu. Mereka sangat cantik. Makhluk yang berbentuk gadis kecil itu juga cantik. "Jangan biarkan dia masuk, Jasper," kata salah satu dari mereka. Dia cantik, tapi begitu. . . Dingin. Dan yang satunya lagi, wajahnya mirip dengan vampir kecil yang mereka lindungi. Jika mereka bukan vampir, aku pasti percaya kalau mereka ibu dan anak.

"Aku bertanya, siapa kau?!"

Aku mundur satu dua langkah. Vampir ini, sendirian, lebih menakutkan dari tujuh belas anjing di hutan. Vampir bertubuh tegap dan besar maju untuk melindungi vampir itu. Mereka menakutkan. Jika aku boleh memilih, lebih baik aku dibunuh oleh anjing-anjing itu daripada harus berhadapan dengan mereka berdua. Dr. Cullen mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka tapi hawa membunuh mereka masih belum berkurang.

Di depanku ada dua vampir yang marah dengan hawa membunuh yang besar dan di belakangku ada belasan anjing yang menggeram padaku. Aku akan mati. Jantungku berdetak sekali menyambut kenyataan ini. Ya, itulah detak jantung pertama sejak seratus tahun lalu dan ini pula yang terakhir.

Tiba-tiba semua membisu. Mereka bingung. Aku yakin itu karena detak jantungku. Mereka semua pasti bisa mendengarnya. Dan aku yakin sekarang mereka memutuskan apa tindakan mereka. Apakah membunuhku ditempat atau membawaku ke Volturi? Lebih baik mereka membunuhku.

"Biarkan dia masuk."

Aku terkejut. Vampir dengan suara lembut dan sabar tiba-tiba ada dibelakangku. Kenapa aku tak bisa menyadari keberadaannya? Apa dia bisa berubah jadi angin? Atau aku sudah tidak peka lagi dengan keberadaan vampir? Dia tersenyum, setengah tertawa, seakan menanggapi pikiranku.

Dr. Cullen mempersilahkanku, "Ayo."

Aku ragu melangkah. Dua vampir itu pasti akan mematahkan rahangku jika aku mengambil satu langkah saja.

"Biarkan dia masuk, dia akan menjelaskannya di dalam," ulangnya. "Ya kan?"

Aku mengangguk cepat dan merapatkan selimut bulu pemberian Nahuel. Kurasa bibirku beku. Hawa dingin ini karena anjing-anjing itu. "Terlalu dingin disini, aku tidak bisa bicara." Aku langsung menyesal mengatakannya. Mereka bingung lagi soal makhluk apa aku sebenarnya. "Sungguh aku akan menjelaskannya."

Kurasa disini hanya Dr. Cullen dan vampir lembut itu yang bisa percaya padaku. Mereka berjalan disampingku, seperti aku adalah bagian dari mereka. Ini pertama kalinya untukku. Mereka bukan vampir biasa.

Satu vampir perempuan yang mempunyai mata yang ramah, sama seperti Dr. Cullen, tersenyum padaku. Rambutnya dipotong cepak tapi dia tetap anggun. Gerakannya lincah, tapi feminim. "Namaku Alice Cullen."

Mereka mempersilahkanku untuk duduk dan aku menjawab dengan malu-malu, "Aku Grace."

"Kau tadi kedinginan, apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

Aku memandangnya heran. Vampir yang berwajah keibuan ini yang bertanya. Kenapa. . . Kenapa aku diperlakukan dengan baik? "Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih," jawabku sopan dan tersenyum. Dia membalas senyumanku. Aku menunduk dan melepas selimut buluku, berada di sekitar vampir membuat tubuhku hangat kembali. "Aku minta maaf sudah membuat keributan disini." Dan sebelum aku memulai penjelasanku, bau anjing tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam seluruh ruangan. Bagaimana dia berani masuk ke rumah Vampir sendirian? Mereka pasti akan menerkamnya dalam hitungan tiga detik. Satu, dua, tiga.

Mereka tidak melakukan apapun, malah menyambut anjing itu.

Aku bingung, sekaligus senang. Mereka... Mereka sangat spesial dan menyenangkan. Bahkan termasuk dua vampir galak itu, mereka maju untuk melindungi keluarganya. Aku berdebar karena senang. Berada disekitar mereka selama tiga menit membuatku bahagia. Tapi. . .aku menghembuskan napas panjang. Mereka pasti akan mengusirku begitu aku bercerita. Aku harap Nahuel ada disini. Dia selalu membuatku merasa aman.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa Nessy menjauh dari makhluk-apapun-itu," kata anjing itu. Matanya kecil dan nadanya penuh penghinaan. Aku baru tahu ada anjing yang berani memerintah vampir. Jika bukan Cullen, dia pasti akan dibunuh di tempat. Dia pikir dia hebat, semua anjing berpikir dia hebat, padahal tidak. Mereka hebat jika bersama. Jika dia sendiri, aku pun bisa menendangnya sejauh satu kilometer dari sini.

Vampir yang lembut itu menyeringai, seakan setuju denganku, seakan tahu isi pikiranku. Well, dari tatapan mataku pasti terlihat jelas kalau aku tidak menyukai anjing. Sangat.

Anjing itu melangkah cepat ke arahku. Aku merapatkan selimut buluku lagi. "Siapa kau?"

Sikapnya membuatku mual. "Setengah vampir," jawabku dengan nada bangga.

Tiba-tiba semuanya menatapku penuh perhatian. "Setengahnya lagi?", tanya vampir yang lembut. Dia bertanya itu seperti sudah tahu jawabannya. Sedikit membuatku merinding.

Masih ada satu anjing di hutan, menunggu jawabanku. Itu anjing yang tadi. Dia dengan bangganya menduga kalau jawabanku adalah setengah manusia. Semua anjing begitu, percaya diri dan angkuh. Tapi dari sini dia terlihat indah. Latar hutan yang berkabut dan terkesan dingin serasi dengannya. Mata coklatnya, bukannya tenggelam dalam lautan bulu coklat, tapi malah bersinar jelas. Yang aku lihat darisini adalah mata penuh kebaikan dan kelembutan. Berbeda dari bulu coklat pasirnya, matanya berwarna coklat karamel, itulah yang membuat matanya bersinar. Aku tidak pernah melihat pemandangan seindah itu.

"Tolong jangan menatap matanya," kata anjing itu lagi, kali ini marah.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan anjing," kataku tak kalah angkuh.

"Apa kau berusaha untuk menghindar?", tanya vampir menyeramkan itu.

Mana mungkin aku bisa menghindarinya? Aku menghela napas. "Dan shape-shifter."

Tidak ada reaksi.

Nasibku ada ditangan mereka sekarang. Mereka boleh membunuhku, aku sudah tidak ada tujuan hidup lagi jika mereka menolakku. Joham tidak menganggapku sebagai anaknya. Anak-anaknya, kami, hanyalah percobaan yang sukses. Serena tidak ada bedanya dengan Joham. Ada seribu perbedaan antara aku dan Maysun. Jennifer ceria dan ramah, tapi terlalu 'kosong'. Dia tak pernah ingin keluar dari kekangan Joham.

Nahuel? Nahuel adalah kakak yang baik dan perhatian. Well, bagaimana pun Nahuel penuh dengan kebencian, pada dirinya sendiri dan Joham. Huilen adalah satu-satunya figur ibu yang kupunya. Sayangnya, kita punya satu jurang besar yang tak akan bisa di satukan dengan jembatan apapun: makanan. Dia masih bersandar penuh pada darah manusia. Waktu dia dan Nahuel akan pergi ke Forks, setelah mengetahui kalau Cullens tidak meminum darah manusia, dia berusaha menutupi rasa hausnya dengan dua orang manusia. Menyeramkan. Tapi kurasa vampir yang benar-benar menyeramkan adalah The Volturi. The Volturi datang kesini untuk membunuh setengah vampir setengah manusia lain yang ada di. . . "Apakah dia gadis kecil yang terkenal itu?", tanyaku senang. Ternyata gadis berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun itu setengah manusia, aku baru menyadarinya. "Kau cantik."

Anjing itu menghalangi pandanganku. "Langkahi mayatku dulu."

Aku baru tahu ada anjing yang mau melindungi vampir. Aku bingung, tapi kurasa mereka lebih bingung. Dan tiba-tiba mereka bertanya serempak.

"Apa makananmu?"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mengagumkan."

"Dunia semakin gila."

"The Volturi. . ."

Aku menelan ludah, apa mereka akan melaporkanku? "Please, jangan laporkan aku. Lebih baik bunuh aku sekarang, sungguh."

"Kita tidak akan melaporkanmu," jawab Dr. Cullen pasti.

Aku kembali tenang dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan mereka. "Ibuku adalah seorang Ateara, meninggal saat melahirkanku. Dan Ayahku..." Telingaku gatal mendengar diriku menyebut vampir itu Ayah. "adalah Ayah Nahuel, Joham."

Aku menunggu reaksi mereka. Ada sedikit perubahan dalam ekspresi Dr. Cullen. Antara tertarik dan khawatir. "Aku yakin Nahuel sudah bercerita soal Joham," aku lebih senang menyebut namanya. "Aku yakin dia juga menyebut Serena, Maysun, dan Jennifer. Dia belum pernah bercerita tentangku karena dia tidak mengetahui keberadaanku. Bahkan Joham tidak mengetahui kalau aku ada. Setelah Joham tahu soalku, dia menjemputku, tanpa mengetahui kalau ibu adalah shape-shifter."

"Apa kau tahu apa yang Joham rencanakan?", tanya Dr. Cullen hati-hati. Aku tahu dia tak ingin menyakiti hatiku. Seandainya bisa, aku harap kalau Ayahku adalah dia dan bukannya Joham.

"Tidak tahu, dia hanya berpikir kalau hybrid adalah spesies yang paling hebat. Dia bangga dengan dirinya dan kami, terutama denganku karena hanya aku yang tak mempunyai detak jantung dan paling mirip dengan vampir pada umumnya. Aku tak pernah berkata padanya kalau aku adalah shape-shifter. Aku rasa aku bisa gila kalau terus-terusan tinggal dengan mereka, jadi aku mengunjungi saudaraku yang lain, Nahuel, tapi ternyata dia dalam perjalan kesini untuk membantu kalian, yang mempunyai masalah yang sama."

"Nessy bukan masalah," kata si anjing tersinggung.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu," kataku meminta maaf pada Ibunya, yang sedang memeluk Nessy. "Semua hal yang spesial adalah masalah besar bagi Volturi."

Ibunya tersenyum kepadaku, menadakan kalau dia tidak tersinggung. Mungkin karena kata 'spesial' yang aku tambahkan. Tapi itu bukan sekadar basa-basi. Aku merasa gadis kecil mungil itu spesial, lebih spesial dari hybrid manapun. Dia adalah hybrid yang beruntung karena Ayahnya benar-benar mencintai Ibunya, dan bahkan Ibunya masih hidup setelah melahirkannya.

Anjing itu sudah diam. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja tidak menganggapnya ada jika baunya tidak membekap hidungku.

"Nessy mengantuk," kata vampir Ibu itu, menggendong Nessy. Mereka berdua tersenyum padaku. Mereka sangat cantik. Nessy seperti miniatur Ibunya, dengan ketenangan dari Ayahnya."Aku akan menidurkannya dulu, kalian sebaiknya lanjutkan."

Baru beberapa langkah mereka keluar rumah, - aku tidak mengerti, apa dia tidur di luar rumah? - si anjing mengonggong, "Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke keluarga Ibumu?"

"Ibuku meninggal setelah melahirkanku, kau pikir keluarganya bisa menerimaku semudah itu?," tanyaku, setengah marah. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu.

Vampir yang menyeramkan menatapku tajam untuk mengingatkanku. Aku menenangkan diri, "Mereka menganggapku sebagai penyihir, roh jahat, monster, atau sejenisnya. Mereka takut padaku. Mereka bukan keluargaku." Alice menghampiriku dan menggenggam tanganku. Aku terkejut dengan perlakuan Alice yang perhatian.

"Dan makananmu?", tanya vampir cantik yang dingin.

"Bisakah kalian tidak terlalu memaksanya?", kata Alice.

Aku tersenyum. Kenapa mereka sangat baik? "Aku dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaan kalian. Aku memakan daging dan darah."

"Daging manusia?", tanya anjing.

"Daging hewan, sama seperti makanan manusia. Dan darah hewan sebagai. . . Bumbunya, kurasa? Entahlah, yang jelas aku juga membutuhkan darah hewan. Hanya saja tidak sesering daging," kataku ragu. Aku harap mereka tidak jijik dengan makananku.

"Kau yakin 'cairan itu' bisa dibilang bumbu?", tanya vampir besar.

Aku mengangguk. Setidaknya, bagiku, rasanya lumayan. Apa mereka pernah mencobanya?

"Apa makananmu yang sebenarnya?", tanya vampir menyeramkan, nadanya mengancam. "Tidak mungkin itu makananmu yang sebenarnya."

"Itu makananku yang sebenarnya, sunguh. Tapi. . ." Aku menelan ludah. Pemikirannya tajam. Harusnya aku cepat-cepat mengelak, sayangnya aku menyebutkan kata 'tapi', semua langsung tahu kalau semua itu bukan makanan alamiku. Mereka penasaran, menunggu jawabanku. Jantungku berdebar lagi, kali ini halus seperti detak jantung manusia. Hawa membunuh keluar dari vampir menyeramkan itu. Mungkin dia akan memakanku. Suara detak jantungku yang lembut dan halus selalu menggoda bagi vampir. Aku begitu baik menyembunyikan detak jantungku selama seratus tahun, tapi gagal menyembunyikan dari mereka. Mungkin ini karena baru pertama kalinya aku bercerita pada seseorang kalau aku vampir shape-shifter. Pada Nahuel saja aku mengaku kalau aku setengah manusia, dan dia percaya. Aku tidak pernah segugup ini, sungguh.

"Jasper."

Aku menoleh, mencari asal suara yang sangat tegas dan kuat itu. Suara itu dari vampir lembut. Alice berdiri dan memeluknya, lalu berpamitan kepada semua orang, "Kita jalan-jalan dulu. Nanti ceritakan padaku soal sisanya," katanya tersenyum manis padaku. Aku membalas senyumnya. Aku jarang tersenyum, kurasa senyumanku kaku.

"Maaf, Jasper masih sulit mengendalikan diri dari rasa hausnya," kata Dr. Cullen tersenyum, berusaha menenangkanku. Aku tidak takut dibunuh Jasper, aku hanya takut dia menyiksaku dulu sebelum memakanku. Banyak vampir yang senang bermain dengan makanannya. Tunggu, apa tadi? Mengendalikan rasa haus?

"Kita tidak meminum darah manusia, tapi darah hewan. Kami menyebut diri kami 'vegetarian'" jelas vampir lembut. Iya, aku yakin. Dia bisa membaca pikiran. Tapi. . .darah hewan?

"Mengagumkan!", kataku bersemangat. "Kalian sangat spesial dan mengagumkan. Aku pikir hanya aku yang menahannya."

"Menahan apa?", tanya vampir dingin. Dengan vampir besar yang mulai bisa tertawa dan Jasper yang sudah pergi, dialah vampir paling menyeramkan disini. Vampir lembut tersenyum, lagi-lagi bisa mendengar pikiranku dan setuju dengan pikiranku. Sayangnya kali ini, senyumnya tidak bisa menenangkanku.

"Darah manusia," jawabku. "Aku memakan daging agar aku hidup. Tapi sebenarnya aku butuh darah manusia untuk mendapatkan energi lebih."

"Jadi kau kesini untuk memburu manusia?", tanya anjing itu lagi.

"Tidak," aku menggeleng. "Aku tak pernah minum darah manusia dan tidak ingin meminumnya. Buatku meminum darah manusia itu seperti minum obat herbal. Kau membutuhkannya, tapi rasanya tidak bisa dibilang enak."

"Sama seperti kami yang meminum darah hewan," kata vampir besar menyeringai.

"Ya," aku mengangguk dan menatap anjing itu. "Ngomong-ngomong. Di selatan Brazil ada banyak shape-shifter seperti kalian, yang juga mengalami perubahan karena kehadiran Joham. Banyak yang mirip denganmu disana, angkuh dan merasa dirinya paling hebat."

"Kau harusnya bangga dengan sisi shape-shiftermu," katanya tegas.

"Mereka membuangku, menganggapku sebagai roh jahat. Setidaknya, meskipun Joham tidak sebaik yang aku harapkan, dia menerimaku dan membanggakanku. Kalian sama saja seperti mereka. Jika aku tak berlari menghindari kawanan temanmu, aku pasti sudah dibunuh sebelum dapat menjelaskan apapun."

Vampir dingin tersenyum. "Kau ada benarnya. Mereka sama seperti Volturi. Menganggap semua hal yang spesial itu bahaya yang mengancam."

Aku tidak mengerti dia membela siapa, tapi kurasa dia tidak menyukai semua orang kecuali dirinya sendiri dan keluarganya. Dia anggun dan cantik, dia pantas mempunyai sifat angkuh. Aku tidak suka kalau ada vampir yang angkuh, padahal tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakannya kecuali fakta kalau dia 100% vampir. Vampir dingin ini, punya seribu alasan untuk bersikap angkuh, jadi kurasa aku tidak merasa kesal. Dan aku tersanjung dia menyebutku 'spesial'. Aku belum pernah dibilang spesial. Aku biasa disebut aneh, menjijikan, dan menyeramkan.

"Aku Edward," kata vampir lembut kemudian. "Dan dia Rosalie. Yang bertubuh besar itu Emmet."

"Hei," protes Emmet. Dalam hati aku bersyukur dia tidak bisa membaca pikiranku, tidak seperti Edward. Daritadi aku menyebutnya vampir bertubuh besar.

"Ibuku, Esme," kata Edward tersenyum. Mrs. Esme Cullen adalah vampir keibuan tadi. Dia sangat cocok memerankan sifat ibu dalam rumah ini. "Ayah, Carlisle." Aku tersenyum. Aku suka Edward. Dia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kutanyakan secara langsung. Baru saja aku menggumam dalam hati kalau Dr. Cullen cocok memerankan Ayah.

Edward mengiyakan dengan senyumannya. "Anjing itu bernama Jacob Black." Oh, sejujurnya aku tak peduli. "Yang tadi keluar adalah Alice dan Jasper juga istriku, Bella dan anakku, Reneesme."

Insting shape-shifterku hidup saat aku berada di dekat Jacob. Ada perbedaan detak jantung dari Jacob saat nama Nessy disebut. Perasaan Jacob pada Nessy terlihat jelas bagiku, seperti benang merah di kanvas putih. Tapi itu bukan sekadar perasaan. . .

"Kau. . .imprint. . ?"

"Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau ini shape-shifter."

"Well, bagaimana pun juga aku keturunan Ateara," kataku membela diri. Tapi aku sudah merasa bersalah karena lancang menyebutkan masalahnya, "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu."

"Sopan sekali," katanya. Itu pujian, tapi percayalah, nadanya menghina dengan sangat. Seperti aku ini kotoran. Ck, sudahlah. Aku sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan utamanya. Apa tujuanmu kesini? Apa kau butuh bantuan kami?", tanya Dr. Cullen lembut. Aku tersenyum mendengar nada lembut seperti itu. Aku lupa aku sudah tersenyum beberapa kali hari ini.

"Menghabisi shape-shifter, apalagi?", potong Jacob.

"Aku tidak suka makanan yang berbau busuk," kataku membalasnya. Semua vampir puas dengan jawabanku yang cerdas. "Aku kesini untuk. . ."

Aku tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku. . .aku merasa aku bisa belajar sesuatu dari kalian. Seumur hidup aku selalu berkeliling dan tak pernah menetap lebih dari dua bulan. Jadi, kalau aku tidak menganggu..."

"Kau akan tinggal disini?", tanya Jacob terkejut.

"Disekitar sini. Tidak mungkin aku tinggal dirumah ini," kataku heran. Ini kan bukan rumahnya, kenapa dia ribut?

"Kenapa tidak? Kami akan sangat senang," kata Mrs. Cullen tersenyum. Aku ragu, apa mereka semua mengizinkan? Bagaimana jika ada yang keberatan?

"Aku tidak keberatan," kata Edward. "Bella juga pasti senang menerimamu."

"Siapapun yang membencinya," kata Rosalie menunjuk Jacob, "adalah temanku."

"Temannya," kata Emmet memeluk Rosalie, "temanku juga."

"Alice akan sangat senang. Jasper. . . Well, senang kalau Alice senang," jelas Edward, mendahului pikiranku tentang mereka. "Dia bertanya apa kau mengizinkannya, Carlisle."

"Tentu saja," katanya ramah. Aku belum pernah diterima sebaik ini.

"Kami tidak akan mengizinkannya," kata Jacob menentang. Aku sudah biasa ditolak sekejam ini.

"Ini wilayah kami," kata Emmet mulai kesal.

"Volturi juga datang di wilayah kalian, tapi kami juga ikut campur karena itu menyangkut keamanan manusia disekitar sini."

Aku mengerutkan alis mulai kesal, "Sudah kubilang, manusia bukan makananku. Darah manusia itu lebih seperti... Vitamin. Aku membutuhkannya, tapi tak banyak. Kalau perlu aku akan bicara dengan pimpinanmu."

"Dia bukan pimpinanku," kata Jacob tegas. Aku menatapnya, kalau dilihat lagi, dia memang pantas menjadi Alpha. Tubuhnya tegap untuk ukuran anjing biasa dan nadanya sangat 'alpha'. Sombong, memerintah, dan tegas. "Kau bisa bergabung dengan kawanannya jika kau mau, tapi aku pasti akan menolakmu langsung."

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah mematuhi siapapun sebelumnya. Jadi, aku tak tertarik untuk berada di kawanan," kataku jujur. Aku saja tidak menganggap Volturi sebagai pemimpinku. "Yang penting aku sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan satu kawanan."

"Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku percaya padamu?", tanyanya sinis.

"Tidak, tapi jika kau tak membunuhku, berarti kau percaya padaku."

"Masuk akal," jawab Emmet menyeringai. Aku membalas senyumannya. Salahku, aku tak tahu kalau Rosalie tipe orang yang mudah cemburu. Sepertinya dia membenciku lagi.

"Kalau begitu ayo," kataku berdiri dan mengangkat jubah bulu hewan ini. Rasanya tidak cukup aku berterimakasih pada Nahuel karena dia telah memberikan jubah selimut ini. Nahuel tidak tahu kalau aku merasa dingin saat berada di dekat shape-shifter. Aku juga tak mengatakan apapun tentang shape-shifter padanya. Dia hanya mengetahui kalau aku ini hybrid yang unik. Nahuel sedikit kedinginan saat datang kesini, jadi dia memberikan selimut bisonnya padaku. Tentu saja dia kedinginan, dia datang pada waktu musim salju, sementara seumur hidupnya -150 tahun- dihabiskan diwilayah tropis. Aku juga sedikit merasakannya, untungnya sekarang sudah hampir musim semi. Sayangnya, anjing-anjing itu membuat bibirku gemeletuk kedinginan.

"Sekarang?"

"Kenapa tidak?", tanyaku balik. "Bermasalah dengan shape-shifter itu merepotkan. Aku ingin masalahku cepat-cepat selesai."

Semua vampir tersenyum setuju denganku dan Jacob hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Wajahnya makin menyebalkan jika dia melakukannya. Aku harap aku tidak akan melihatnya setiap hari.

Anjing yang mengamatiku daritadi mendekati rumah, seakan menungguku keluar. Well, aku suka jika dia yang menjemputku. Dia duduk diam disana dengan perasaan tenang dan sabar -aku bisa merasakannya. Kenapa tidak dia saja yang mengantarku? Jacob terlalu cerewet. Aku yakin jika dia berubah menjadi anjing, dia masih tidak bisa diam.

. . .

Semua berbalik ke satu arah yang sama dengan serempak, termasuk aku.

Ada yang datang, lagi.

"Itu Benjamin, dia datang," kata Edward.

"Please, jangan beritahukan hal ini padanya. Aku akan menyamar sebagai vampir biasa." kataku memasang lensa kontak berwarna merah. Tunggu. "Bagaimana jika jantungku berdetak?", aku menutup kotak itu. "Apa lebih baik aku menyamar menjadi manusia? Mrs. Cullen?"

"Tidak, itu terlalu berbahaya. Dia peminum darah manusia," kata Mrs. Cullen khawatir. Kemudian dia tersenyum, "Jangan memanggilku Mrs. Cullen, itu membuatku terlihat lebih tua. Panggil saja Esme" Aku mengangguk malu. Tentu saja dia tidak terlihat tua. Tapi jika dia tidak menyukainya, aku tak akan memanggilnya Mrs. Cullen lagi.

"Lagipula kau tidak mempunyai bau manusia," tambah Jake. Ugh, dia mengendusku.

"Lebih baik jadilah dirimu sendiri," kata Edward.

"Bagaimana bila dia melapor?", tanyaku khawatir.

"Tidak akan," jawab Dr. Cullen. Aku ragu. "Percayalah," tambahnya.

Well, kalau Dr. Cullen yang berkata seperti itu, aku bisa percaya. Aku mengembalikan kotak lensaku ke dalam tas, menegakkan punggung dan mengatur jantungku agar tak berdetak.

Ya ampun, dia begitu mempesona. Dia membawa keceriaan di matanya. Dari jauh matanya hitam, padahal merah darah, warna mata vampir yang meminum darah manusia. Kulitnya coklat, aku baru tahu ada vampir berkulit coklat. Saat melewati sedikit sinar matahari yang lolos dari atap daun, kulitnya bersinar dengan mengagumkan. Dan saat dia menatapku, jantungku berdetak dua kali, kencang. Hanya vampir yang tuli yang tak bisa mendengarnya. Sayangnya, tak ada vampir yang tuli.

Dia tersenyum lebar, seramah Dr. Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seth Clearwater**

Merasakan pendapatnya mengenai Benjamin adalah hal yang indah. Cinta pandangan pertama tidak 'asli' menurutku, ternyata aku salah. Dia langsung menilai soal keceriaan, senyum ramah, kilau indah kulitnya, dan bukan hanya wajah saja.

Kami berjalan menembus hutan, dengan kecepatan manusia. Hal ini membuat Jake tidak sabaran. Grace bilang dia lelah dan kami tak perlu buru-buru, tapi Jake tentu saja tidak peduli. Jika saja dia bisa, dia pasti sudah menyeret Grace sepanjang perjalanan ini. Pikiran Jake tentang itu terbaca jelas, dan aku bertanya-tanya apa Grace juga bisa mendengarnya. Kurasa iya, karena dia sudah tak lagi tersenyum ramah pada Jake. Dia berbalik menatapku, berharap aku berbeda dari Jake, "Siapa namamu?"

"Peraturan pertama," kata Jake, menghalangi Grace, "Jangan pernah menatapnya," Jake menunjukku, "Baik dalam bentuk manusia atau serigala."

"Oke," jawabnya.

"Kau tak bertanya kenapa?", tanya Jake penasaran. Aku juga penasaran. Sangat tidak umum untuk tidak bertanya kenapa.

"Karena dia belum mengimprint. Kau takut kalau dia mengimprintku, kau jadi tak bisa membunuhku," tebaknya dengan tepat.

"Kau cukup cerdas untuk ukuran vampir," kata Jake lagi. Jake selalu bermulut pedas jika dia sedang tidak mood, itu sudah jadi kebiasaannya.

"Dan kau terlalu angkuh, bahkan untuk ukuran shape-shifter," balas Grace. Dia tak menjawabnya dengan angkuh, malah dia tersenyum. "Pasti ada banyak orang yang membuatmu kesal, ya?", tanyanya.

"Aku tidak butuh terapi psikologis dari hybrid aneh," jawab Jake, menyibak daun yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan terapi apapun. Aku hanya bertanya, pasti jawabannya iya. Sangat menyenangkan membuatmu kesal dan mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas yang menghibur."

_Terkadang itu benar._

Jake memandangku tajam. Dalam bentuk serigala atau pun manusia, Jake tetaplah Alpha. Seketika aku menunduk.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?", tanyanya lagi. Tidak menatapku.

"Namanya Seth Clearwater."

Grace berhenti tiba-tiba. Tidak tahu kenapa, pikirannya kosong.

"Ada apa lagi?", tanya Jake kesal.

Grace menggeleng, "Tidak. Apa tempat kalian masih jauh?"

"Tidak akan sejauh ini jika kita berlari," kata Jake kesal.

"Aku sudah cukup berlari saat kawanan temanmu mengejarku. Aku menghabiskan seluruh energi yang kusimpan selama seratus tahun hanya untuk berlari menghindari mereka."

_Jadi kecepatanmu ada batasnya?_

"Well. . .", dia ragu, "Bisa dibilang begitu." Jake menatapnya, makin dalam. "Aku akan menceritakannya pada Sam. Jangan mengintimidasiku, jika kau ingin mendengarnya, kau akan mendengar semuanya."

Aku merinding. Aku tahu rasanya saat Jake mengeluarkan tatapan 'Alpha' itu. Kau menemukan ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupmu, sekaligus rasa aman yang luar biasa pada Alpha-mu. Tatapan itu membuatmu ingin selalu mematuhinya, separuh karena takut yang tak akan bisa ditahan, separuh lagi karena rasa hormat yang besar. Namun Grace samasekali tak merasakan ketakutan apapun, seakan-akan rasa takut itu disembunyikan di dalam tembok kebenciannya terhadap shapeshifter.

Kita melangkah ke lahan kosong ditengah hutan, dengan sebuah rumah yang mungil, cantik dan rapi: Rumah Emily. Disana sudah ada Sam dan yang lainnya, dalam bentuk serigala. Siaga dan penuh amarah, mengawasi setiap gerakan Grace. Ada perubahan pada Grace. Tangannya sedikit bergetar dan perasaan takutnya menjalar lewat di pikiranku. Jake juga merasakannya, entahlah kalau Sam.

Lalu tiba-tiba kosong. Perasaannya tenang, seperti gemericik air di sungai kecil.

Aku hampir saja menatapnya, memastikan apa ekspresinya. Jake menggeram, mengingatkanku, tiba-tiba sudah ada dalam bentuk serigala_._

"Namaku Grace, salam kenal," katanya dengan nada tenang.

_Apa tujuanmu kesini? _Sam maju, dan masih menunjukkan taring putihnya.

"Melarikan diri."

_Dari?_

"Keluargaku. Kau kenal Nahuel? Dia..."

Grace bercerita tentang keluarganya. Soal saudara-saudara perempuannya, ada yang membuat dia merasa senang menyebut namanya, ada yang membuat lidahnya kelu. Soal Nahuel, yang dikaguminya. Dan soal Joham, yang sangat dia benci. "Kalau ada seseorang yang harus kau bunuh, itu Joham. Cepat atau lambat, dia akan 'membuat' banyak hybrid. Aku hanya salah satu 'kreasinya'," tambahnya, dengan satu helaan napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Rasa manis keluar dari napasnya, kali ini wanginya lembut, menggoda setiap shape-shifter baru yang belum mengimprint, termasuk aku. Sam berbalik ke kawanannya dan meraung keras, bukan seperti serigala, tapi seperti beruang. Jika saja Jake tak ada disini, aku pasti sudah berlari jauh-jauh dari Sam. Aku merapat ke sisi Jake.

"Maafkan aku," kata Grace tulus.

_Kau tidak harus bernapas bukan?_, kata Paul kesal.

"Tidak harus sering, seperti lumba-lumba. Hanya saja aku bisa menahannya lebih lama."

_Dan bagaimana bisa kau mendengar kami?_, tanya Collin.

"Sama seperti shape-shifter lainnya, bisa saling mendengar bahkan dalam bentuk manusia. Meskipun kurasa agak sulit mendengar kawanan kalian. Rasanya seperti mendengar bisikan."

_Jika itu pernyataan tersembunyi untuk bergabung ke kawananku, aku menolak,_ jawab Jake buru-buru.

"Aku baru mau menambahkan kalau aku juga sulit mendengarmu," tambah Grace, "Walau kurasa perasaanku terbaca jelas oleh kalian semua bukan?"

Sam tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran mereka, bertanya pada Grace dengan cepat, _Apa kekuatanmu selain kecepatan itu?_

_Sebelum kau lanjutkan_, kata Jake. Kami sedikit syok. Hanya Jake yang bisa memotong perkataan Sam. _Kecepatan itu tidak berguna. Setelah kau mengejarnya, dia harus berjalan dengan kecepatan manusia untuk pergi kesini._

_Dan makananmu?_, tanya Sam menggeram. Dia masih memamerkan taringnya.

"Kurasa kau harus mendengarkanku terlebih dahulu sebelum menggeram. Aku. . .takut," katanya jujur, tersenyum canggung. "Jika kau tak percaya Jake akan. . ."

_Aku tak akan membelamu. Sedikit pun._

"Seth akan menjadi saksinya," koreksinya. Dia bercerita soal Ibunya yang keturunan Ateara, yang membuat mereka semua terbelalak. Dia bercerita soal makanannya, membuat Sam mati-matian tak menggeram padanya. Tapi dari sini tak ada perubahan dari ekspresi Sam. _Ada yang lain?_

"Aku... Aku bisa mengambil kekuatan seseorang." Jake mendorongku menjauhinya. Cepat-cepat dia menambahkan begitu melihat ekspresi Sam yang menakutkan. "Sementara. Hanya saat aku menyentuhnya, itu pun hanya kekuatan psikis, bukan fisik. Kalian tidak punya kekuatan itu bukan? Ini hanya berlaku untuk vampir. Jadi... Kurasa kalian bisa tenang."

_Tidak setenang itu. Kau tidak diizinkan untuk melewati wilayah ini._

Hanya perasaanku saja, atau Grace merasa senang, seperti seseorang yang mendapat hadiah undian satu milyar.

_Kenapa kau merasa senang?_, tanya Paul tersinggung.

"Karena Sam cerdas dan bijaksana. Aku memang setengah shape-shifter, tapi bagaimana pun juga aku vampir," kata Grace, kurasa dia tersenyum. Tidak mungkin tidak. "Dan karena hal itu, aku lebih nyaman berada di dekat vampir. Kau lihat, tidak bermaksud menyinggung kalian, aku kedinginan saat berada dekat kalian."

_Kami adalah makhluk dengan suhu tubuh diatas 40 derajat celcius!_, kata Jared.

"Aku tahu, tapi itulah kenyataannya."

_Dan jika kau sekali-kali membahayakan satu nyawa manusia..._

"Tidak akan. Aku berjanji," katanya dengan bibir bergetar. Dia mengaku kalau dia takut, tapi baru kali ini aku melihat tanda rasa takut itu.

Dia hampir seberani Jake.

**Grace Ateara**

_Tunggu dulu._

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Mati-matian aku berusaha bersikap tenang daritadi, kurasa tak berhasil. Sam adalah serigala paling mengerikan yang pernah kutemui. Dan juga yang paling ingin aku hormati. Memang seperti itulah harusnya seorang Alpha. Karena dua alasan itu tak ada pada diri Jake aku tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa menjadi seorang Alpha. Aku membalikkan badan, tersenyum kaku.

_Apa kau bisa berubah menjadi serigala?_

Aku tak bisa berbohong padanya karena seluruh serigala, atau mungkin dia akan segera tahu. Mereka pasti bisa merasakan perasaan gelisah dari kebohongan yang kubuat. Jadi aku terpaksa menjawab jujur, "Iya." tapi cepat-cepat kutambahkan kalau: "Aku tak mau melakukannya."

_Boleh aku tahu alasannya?_

"Karena ini bajuku yang terbaik," jawabku asal. Jawaban itu jujur, namun bukan alasan utama.

_Seleramu cukup buruk,_ kata Jake menghina.

Otakku tak berjalan baik saat berhadapan dengan ketakutan seperti ini. Lain kali aku akan membalasnya. "Aku mungkin akan menunjukkannya padamu, jika itu membuatmu bisa membuatmu percaya. Suatu saat nanti mungkin, tidak sekarang."

Untungnya tambahanku tadi membuat alasanku menjadi dipercaya. Dan itu membuatku bebas dari Sam, untuk sementara waktu.

Singkat cerita, Seth pergi entah kemana, aku dan Jake kembali ke rumah Cullens. Jake berlari, sedangkan aku berjalan. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah sampai. Sepertinya dia punya satu lemari baju disana. Shape-shifter di Amazon tidak peduli soal baju. Kurasa mereka juga, tapi bagiku tak masuk akal menghabiskan satu baju setiap mereka ingin berubah. Terlalu menghabiskan uang.

"Hey! Tunggu aku!"

Aku menoleh kebelakang. Itu Seth yang berlari sambil menundukkan kepala. "Hey!", sapaku.

"Maaf aku tidak diizinkan untuk menatapmu," katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kok," jawabku tersenyum kaku.

Kami diam beberapa lama. Aku tidak bisa mencari bahan pembicaraan. Satu-satunya laki-laki yang pernah aku ajak bicara berdua adalah Nahuel. Kita bisa membicarakan banyak hal, karena kami punya satu kemiripan besar: tidak tahan untuk berada di dekat Joham dan Serena. Kami juga sama-sama hybrid. Sedangkan aku dan Seth berbeda spesies. Dan seumur hidupku, hubunganku dengan anjing selama seratus tahun lebih tidak pernah lancar.

"Kau pemakan daging bukan? Jadi, apa kau mau makan steak kapan-kapan? Aku tahu tempat yang bagus," kata Seth masih menunduk, tapi tersenyum.

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan," jawabku. Aku bersyukur dia tak bisa menatapku, karena senyumku pasti sedingin es. "Tapi sebelum kau kecewa, aku sebenarnya bukan tipe teman yang menyenangkan dan tak pernah banyak bicara. Aku takut kau bosan. Kau tahu maksudku kan?"

"Itu tidak masalah. Aku tak pernah berhenti bicara. Mungkin kau hanya bisa mendengarkan. Mungkin kaulah yang kecewa."

"Aku suka mendengarkan seseorang bercerita," kataku jujur. Ah, kata-kataku seperti anak kecil. "Terlebih lagi, aku tak punya cerita yang menarik."

"Seratus dua puluh tahun tanpa cerita?", tanya Seth heran.

"Tambahkan sepuluh tahun," kataku tersenyum. "Karena kau sudah tahu umurku, umurmu berapa?"

"Enam belas, dalam tubuh lima belas tahun," jawab Seth. Dia sedikit kesal dengan kenyataan itu. "Aku harap tubuhku sedikit lebih...tua."

Aku menggeleng, "Kau sempurna."

Seth tertawa kecil.

"Sungguh," kataku tersenyum. "Nahuel bilang kalau semua hybrid berhenti tumbuh pada usia tujuh belas tahun. Dilihat dari wajah dan tinggiku, kurasa aku berhenti tumbuh di usia lima belas tahun juga. Tapi kau termasuk tinggi untuk ukuran anak lima belas tahun."

"Jangan panggil aku 'anak'", katanya. Aku mendadak terdiam. Apa aku sudah menyinggung perasaaannya? Tapi nadanya sungguh ceria. "Semua anggota kawananku memanggilku begitu, bahkan termasuk kawanan baru."

"Well, sekarang kau bicara pada nenek tua bangka berumur seratus tahun," kataku tersenyum canggung. Lalu aku mendengus, "Pasti itu membuatmu kesal."

Seth mengangkat bahu, "Kadang, tapi aku senang punya banyak kakak."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang rendah hati itu. Lalu tiba-tiba, kami kehabisan bahan pembicaraan lagi. Akhirnya aku yang memulai, saat rumah Cullens sudah terlihat. "Mungkin aku adalah orang paling canggung yang pernah kau kenal. Aku jarang mengobrol dengan seseorang."

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Aku senang ada teman yang seumuran denganku di dunia dongeng ini," katanya tersenyum. Aku menahan tawa. Seumuran? Dia cepat-cepat mengoreksi, "Well, 'terlihat' seumuran denganku. Ayo kita masuk."

Dia bau, lembab dan juga dingin, tapi entah kenapa aku samasekali tak terganggu dengan itu semua. Dia berbeda dari anjing lainnya. Melihat punggungnya yang tegap, tingginya yang hanya berbeda sepuluh sentimeter denganku, rambut hitamnya yang cepak dan bercahaya, juga. . . Tunggu! Ingat, Grace. Dia adalah anjing. Jangan pernah berteman dengan anjing lagi. Dia memang baik, tapi aku tahu dan aku sadar aku harus menjaga jarak darinya, sebisa mungkin. Terakhir kali aku mengenal salah satu anggota keluarga Clearwater, aku terjebak dalam suatu hal rumit. Sangat rumit. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi lagi.

Alice membuka pintu dan langsung memelukku, "Ayo, Grace. Kami semua sudah menunggu di dalam. Kau harus mendengarkan cerita dari Ben soal piramid dan mumi. Dia sangat hebat dalam bercerita."

Aku masuk tanpa berkata apapun, meski mereka menyambutku dengan riang. Ruangan hangat karena ada lebih semua vampir berkumpul, minus Edward dan Bella. Kehangatan itu bertambah dengan kehadiran Ben. Setelah mengenal Cullens, aku mengetahui kalau vampir peminum darah manusia lebih hangat daripada vampir vegetarian.

Mataku bertemu dengan mata merah darah Ben. Dia menatapku dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, mungkin karena mata hijau zamrudku. Apa aku bisa mempercayainya?

Astaga, pandangan matanya menghipnotis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Seth Clearwater**

Ben bercerita soal mitos-mitos dari Mesir yang seru juga cerita soal keluarga. Aku menikmatinya. Dia bisa membuat kami tertawa kencang, lalu tiba-tiba diam karena penasaran. Menatap matanya yang berwarna merah darah tak membuatku takut karena dia punya senyum yang ramah. Grace memandangnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Aku tahu karena aku meliriknya. Jake mengetahui hal itu, untungnya ada malaikat kecil, Reneesme, yang membuatnya tak bisa memarahiku. Jake tak peduli dengan cerita-cerita Ben, dia hanya memandangi Nessy yang sesekali tergelak dipangkuannya. Pikiran Jake mengatakan kalau dia benci saat Nessy menaruh perhatian penuh pada Ben dan hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai sofa yang hangat. Tapi dia juga tergila-gila dengan cara Nessy tertawa.

Obrolan mereka berlangsung cukup lama, sampai tersisa Carlisle, Esme, Emmet dan aku. Alice dan Jasper berkencan. Edward dan Bella belum kembali. Rosalie bermain bersama Nessy dan juga Jake. Hanya pada waktu itu kami semua bisa melihat mereka berdua akrab.

Aku menikmatinya, tapi seberapa lamanya mereka mengobrol, camilan atau bahkan minuman tak akan datang dengan sendirinya. Aku ingin mengambil air putih. Namun aku takut kalau suara tegukanku bisa membuat Ben lapar. Itu sudah terjadi saat ada dua puluhan vampir datang kesini. Yang hampir jadi korban adalah Chris dan yang hampir membunuhnya adalah...siapa lagi kalau bukan dua vampir romania itu. Vampir lain jijik dengan bau kami, tapi karena laparnya dua vampir gila itu bisa menahan bau kami. Untungnya Chris hanya terluka karena cakarannya, bukan racunnya.

Tiba-tiba ada bau manis menyebar diseluruh ruangan. Aku tak tahu apa yang para vampir rasakan, tapi Grace menarik perhatian mereka saat menguap.

Grace cepat-cepat bicara, "Oh, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud. Ceritamu menyenangkan, sungguh. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa, aku merasa kelelahan."

"Mungkin itu karena perjalanan jauh," jawabku.

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk memotong," kata Grace merasa bersalah. Grace berusaha berdiri, tapi tiba-tiba dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan aku tak sempat menopang tubuhnya karena seperti yang kalian tahu, aku bermasalah dalam hal kecepatan. Carlisle dan Emmet yang ada disampingnya menolongnya berdiri. Apa keadaannya parah?

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Ben tersenyum.

"Apa kau keberatan kalau aku memeriksamu sebentar?", tanya Carlisle.

"Mungkin Grace hanya perlu istirahat," kata Esme mengingatkan.

"Esme benar, aku tidak apa-apa," kata Grace tersenyum, seperti tak ada apa-apa.

"Esme, apa kau tidak merasakannya? Darahnya," kata Carlisle. Aku merasa dia tak tahan untuk tidak meneliti Grace. Itu sudah jadi kebiasaannya, penasaran akan sesuatu yang baru.

Aura dua vampir vegetarian masuk ke seluruh rumah. Itu pasti Edward dan Bella. "Dia kekurangan darah," kata mereka berdua hampir bersamaan dengan dua nada berbeda. Edward lembut dan Bella datar. Carlisle memandang Esme, meminta persetujuan. Esme tersenyum, "Kalau itu bisa membuatnya lebih baik.."

"Kapan terkahir kali kau makan?", tanyaku.

"Kurasa ini tak ada hubungannya dengan itu," jawabnya pelan, hampir berbisik.

"Obat herbal?", tanya Emmet menyeringai.

Aku tahu apa yang dirasakan Grace. Dia lebih baik meminum darah hewan daripada minum seteguk darah manusia. Dia tak bisa memandangku untuk memberi kode apapun, tapi aku tahu dia sedang memohon padaku untuk menyelamatkannya. Saat Bella membutuhkan darah manusia, mereka semua kecuali Carlisle dan Jake biasanya menyingkir. Grace juga aku tidak yakin itu yang akan dilakukan Ben. "Aku rasa aku tahu apa yang dia butuhkan."

"Apa?"

"Udara segar," kataku tersenyum.

Emmet tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Cullens tertawa kecil. Perasaan Grace lebih baik saat aku mengatakan itu. Apalagi pada saat aku membungkuk untuk menggendongnya keluar. Cullens membiarkan kami berdua, tapi kurasa Carlisle yang mudah kasihan pada seseorang merasa sedikit khawatir. Dia memberitahuku untuk membawa Grace kembali sebelum jam tujuh malam.

Grace menggigil di gendonganku. Oiya, dia merasa kedinginan ketika berada di dekat shapeshifter. "Apa aku membuatmu kedinginan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menahannya," katanya menenangkan.

"Benarkah?", tanyaku. Grace mengangguk. Dia merasa bahagia sekarang. Aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan sebahagia ini. "Kenapa kau sangat bahagia?", tanyaku.

"Tak ada yang pernah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku selama ini," jawabnya. "Ternyata rasanya menyenangkan, sampai aku hampir meneteskan air mata."

Aku tersenyum. "Carlisle adalah vampir yang paling... Ah... Dia lebih baik dari manusia kebanyakan."

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa aku mempunyai seorang ayah," bisik Grace senang. "Apa kau pikir aku lancang?"

Aku menggeleng, "Seluruh anggota Cullens menganggap dia ayah."

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup jauh. Aku berat."

"Samasekali tidak," jawabku, masih tetap menggendongnya. "Kau perlu berburu?"

"Aku rasa iya," katanya ragu. Dia menghela napas. Aku suka bau manis dari napasnya. "Aku sebenarnya benci harus menghisap darah hewan. Aku lebih suka memakan dagingnya."

"Sama denganku," candaku.

Grace tertawa kecil, terdiam, lalu bertanya, "Apa kau akan jijik saat melihatku melakukannya?"

Aku menggeleng, "Aku sudah pernah melihat Cullens melakukannya. Itu seribu kali lebih baik daripada melihat seorang vampir yang menghisap darah manusia."

"Apa kau pernah melihat vampir meminum darah manusia?"

"Untungnya belum."

"Sejak kapan Cullens mulai minum darah hewan?"

"Jauh, jauh, jauh sebelum aku lahir," jawabku. Dia tertawa geli. Tentu saja. Kehadiran makhluk berkulit dingin penghisap darah hewan di wilayah kami sudah menjadi legenda di Quilette. Bukankah suatu kejadian membutuhkan waktu ratusan tahun sebelum menjadi legenda? Aku rasa Cullens sudah hidup sangat sangat lama.

Tiba-tiba Grace menoleh ke arah selatan. "Itu harimau gunung."

Aku sudah mendengarnya daritadi, tapi aku tak tahu kalau itu harimau gunung. "Kau mau aku memburunya?", kataku menyandarkannya pada disamping pohon besar.

Grace mencoba melangkah, aku menangkapnya tepat pada saat dia terjatuh. Dia memalingkan wajah tepat pada saat aku menatap matanya. Ya ampun, untung saja. "Jangan memaksakan diri. Aku akan menggiringnya kesini," kataku.

"Terimakasih," kata Grace tersenyum. Dia terlihat pucat untuk ukuran hybrid.

"Sebaiknya kau memejamkan mata," kataku malu. Aku bisa mati karena malu jika dia bertanya kenapa. Untungnya Grace mengerti.

Cepat-cepat aku melepas baju dan celana jeansku, lalu berubah untuk mengejar harimau gunung. Itu kegiatan yang menyenangkan, seperti jogging. Dia cukup lincah. Jika saja aku tak punya kaki serigala yang besar, aku pasti sudah tertinggal jauh dibelakang. Sebentar lagi harimau gunung itu sampai di tempat persembunyian Grace. . .

Sebuah bayangan hitam menyambar harimau gunung itu. Aku bisa mengira itu komet jika bayangan itu tidak datang dari arah horizontal. Itu Grace, yang menggunakan seluruh sisa kekuatannya. Dengan satu pukulan di leher Grace mampu menaklukkannya. Seketika dia merasa bersalah.

_Jangan buat hidupnya terbuang percuma, Grace._

Grace mengangguk pelan. "Sebaiknya kau memejamkan mata," katanya padaku. Aku membalikkan badan dan kembali ke bentuk manusia. Aku mendengar setiap tegukan yang Grace buat. Sama sepeti Cullens, dia meminumnya dengan terpaksa. Hanya saja kadar rasa terpaksanya lebih tinggi.

"Saat vampir biasa meminum darah hewan, mereka tidak menyukai rasanya tapi mereka bisa mendapat energi darinya. Saat aku meminum darah hewan, aku menyukai rasanya tapi tak mendapat banyak energi darinya. Dan juga rasa bersalah," jelas Grace yang mungkin merasakan apa yang kurasakan.

"Tapi kau merasa baikan, bukan?"

"Secara fisik iya," katanya membalikkan tubuh dan menundukkan kepala. "Terimakasih. Kau sangat baik."

"Kau bisa berjalan?"

"Aku bisa berlari," katanya bersemangat.

"Jangan," larangku. "Lagipula jaraknya lumayan dekat untuk kecepatan manusia."

Grace mengangguk dan menatap matahari terbenam dengan langit berwarna ungu dan merah jambu, "Kau benar. Ditambah lagi, ini sore hari yang terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan dengan cepat."

Aku setuju dengannya. Cuacanya pun sejuk, tidak sedingin biasanya. Kabut tak setebal kemarin, musim semi sudah semakin dekat karena semakin sedikit salju yang bisa kutemukan di perjalanan. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu semua yang membuat sore ini indah.

Kekagumannya pada keindahan sore ini membuatnya jauh diatas kata indah.

**Grace Ateara**

"Demi Tuhan, Seth. Jangan menghabiskan waktu dengannya terlalu sering," teriak Jake berusaha tenang. Aku yakin jika tak ada Nessy pasti dia sudah mengumpat. Kata 'demi Tuhan' tak pernah menjadi awalan omelannya saat berada di markas.

"Dia menolongku," kataku membela Seth.

"Aku tak peduli," jawabnya, menatapku tajam. "Dia tak perlu menolongmu."

"Ini akan menjadi tontonan yang seru," kata Emmet menyeringai.

"Adakah hal yang bisa tidak membuatmu kesal?", tanyaku, menatapnya tak kalah tajam.

Dia mendekatiku, menggunakan nada Alpha, "Banyak. Salah satunya adalah tidak melihatmu mendekati Seth."

"Jangan menggunakan nada Alpha-mu padaku," kataku tak kalah tegas.

Jake syok. Setiap anjing yang mendengar gertakanku selalu begitu. Sudah sifat alami mereka untuk takut padaku dan sudah sifat alamiku untuk mempunyai sifat Alpha. Nada Jake merendah, "Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?"

"Berburu harimau gunung," jawab Seth.

"Jangan khawatir, Jake, aku akan mengawasinya," kata Jasper dari belakangku. Aku terlonjak kaget dan otomatis bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Jake. Itu memalukan. Jake menertawakanku. Caranya tertawa saja menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang, Seth," kata Jake, menarik Seth. Seth melambaikan tangan padaku, tapi masih tak menatap mataku. Padahal aku penasaran dengan warna matanya. Apakah benar-benar hitam seperti yang kulihat dari jauh?

"Jadi, apa kau membutuhkan tidur?", tanya Emmet, berdiri di depanku. Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar besar. Dia mengingatkanku pada beruang Grizly yang berdiri dengan dua kakinya.

"Ya," kataku mengangguk cepat, segera setelah sadar kalau aku melamun beberapa detik.

Jasper melangkah mendekatiku dari belakang. Detak jantungku berbunyi sekali, kencang. Aku menjauh dari mereka berdua sampai menabrak seseorang di belakangku. "Oh, maafkan aku."

"Jasper, kau membuat dia ketakutan," kata Alice. "Ayo, akan kubawa kau ke tempat tidurmu."

Tempat tidurku? "Tidak perlu, aku... Aku biasa tidur diluar. Dan..."

"Kami semua sudah merapikan tempat tidurmu. Kau tidak ingin membuat usaha kami sia-sia 'kan?", tanya Alice dengan nada ceria, sama seperti Seth. Berada di sekitar orang-orang seperti mereka membuatku merasa nyaman dan tidak canggung. Dengan santai Alice menuntunku ke lantai atas. Di tangga sempat kulihat topi kelulusan yang dipasang berjejer di dalam pigura. Itu pasti topi kelulusan mereka selama bertahun-tahun. Tanpa sadar aku tertawa. Alice menatapku senang. "Akhirnya ada seseorang selain Cullens yang menganggap hal itu sebagai lelucon."

Rumah mereka terlihat modern dan kecil dari luar, tapi ternyata klasik dan luas. Banyak ornamen vintage dan gaya luxury yang mereka tambahkan disana-sini, namun unsur modern membuat rumah ini tak terlihat tua. Pintunya kayu asli, hitam dan kokoh. Aku bisa mencium bau kayu yang kuat dari setiap pintu yang kulewati dan rasanya menenangkan. "Rumah ini sangat indah."

"Esme mendesain semuanya sendiri," jawab Alice tersenyum. Aku mengaguminya. Dia bisa tersenyum tiap saat, lagi-lagi itu menunjukkan kemiripan lain antara dia dan Seth. Jika mereka tidak berbeda spesies, aku yakin mereka adalah kakak adik kandung.

Alice membuka ruangan diujung koridor. Ruangan itu cukup luas untuk satu orang, dengan kasur empuk ditengah dan buku-buku yang berjejer rapi di setiap dindingnya. "Ini kamar yang kami sediakan untuk Nessy. Tapi kemudian aku berpikir, 'hey, kenapa hanya kamar?'. Jadi kami membuat rumah untuk mereka bertiga. Ruangan ini juga kamar Edward menjadi kamar kosong sejak tiga bulan lalu. Ben yang menempati kamar Edward."

Oh, jadi itu sebabnya Bella membawa Nessy keluar saat dia mengantuk. Aku duduk di tempat tidur ukuran Queen yang nyaman. Alice duduk disampingku.

"Bajumu sudah kurapikan di lemari. Besok kau harus ikut aku untuk berbelanja baju. Tidak boleh tidak."

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku rasa itu tidak perlu. Kalian sudah cukup baik dengan mengizinkanku tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu," kataku.

"Kau tidak boleh menolak. Oiya, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Aku mengangguk tersenyum. "Jauh lebih baik."

"Carlisle tidak bisa memeriksamu malam ini karena tiba-tiba dia harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Saat kami tidak tahu apa-apa soal Nessy, dia bersemangat untuk menelitinya dan saat kita semua sudah tahu tentang Nessy, dia kehilangan hobinya itu. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan dijadikan sebagai bahan penelitiannya. Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman, katakan saja."

Aku menggeleng, tersenyum senang. "Aku juga penasaran, kok."

"Kau sangat manis dan lembut." Aku heran. Tak ada yang pernah bilang begitu sebelumnya. 'monster liar' adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkanku. "Apa kau perlu makanan? Edward dan Rosalie bisa memasak."

"Tidak, aku sudah makan tadi. Seth membantuku berburu."

Alis Alice naik, "Anjing membantumu berburu?", kemudian dia cepat-cepat mengoreksi, "Jika itu Seth, maka aku bisa percaya. Apa yang kau makan?"

"Darah harimau gunung."

"Ah, bukankah kau bilang kau membutuhkan daging?"

"Tidak sekarang. Aku masih bisa bertahan dua hari lagi. Seth sebenarnya mengajakku untuk makan steak."

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu kita bisa pergi sebelum kalian berdua bertemu!", kata Alice senang.

Kami berdua seketika menatap pintu. Ada seseorang yang datang, dengan aura yang membuat kami siaga. Dan ternyata itu Bella. "Ayolah, Alice. Jangan berusaha untuk menjodohkan mereka."

"Kau membuat kami terkejut, Bella," kata Alice menarik napas lega. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menjodohkan mereka?"

"Jake tidak akan menyukainya. Lebih baik kau tunggu sampai dia percaya pada Grace."

"Itu akan memakan waktu seratus tahun," kata Alice mengeluh. "Jake tak akan percaya pada Nessy sampai detik ini jika dia tak mengimprintnya."

Bella menatap Alice kesal, membuat kami berdua merinding. Itu aura dari vampir baru. Biasanya aku langsung lari sejauh satu kilometer untuk menghindari vampir baru. Bella menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunduk, "Maaf. Aku masih sedikit kesal dengan hal itu, kau tahu. Dan hei Grace, apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau masih perlu tidur?"

"Iya."

"Berapa jam?"

"Enam jam. Setelah enam jam tepat aku akan bangun."

Bella menghembuskan napas lega. Alice menjelaskan, "Nessy tidur selama sepuluh jam setiap hari. Dia khawatir jika itu terjadi sampai dia berusia tujuh belas.. Well, tujuh tahun maksudku."

"Tidak kok," kataku tersenyum. "Sepuluh jam adalah waktu tidur normal untuk anak umur sepuluh tahun. Jadi kau bisa tenang."

Bella memandangiku kagum. "Kau manis. Sangat manis."

"Benarkan? Itu yang aku katakan lima menit lalu," kata Alice. Aku tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku. Aku lebih tidak percaya dengan penglihatan mereka. Apa yang membuatku tampak manis? "Oiya, ngomong-ngomong kau janjian jam berapa? Seperti yang aku bilang, kita bisa pergi sebelumnya."

Aku mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi sore. "Well, sebenarnya itu hanya seperti ini, 'hei, Grace, mau makan steak, aku tahu tempat yang bagus' dan aku menjawab, 'oke'. Selesai. Kurasa hanya aku yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya. Kurasa itu tidak mungkin besok."

Bella tersenyum, tapi kurasa dalam hati dia tertawa, "Astaga, kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu?"

"Membuat Jake percaya padamu bisa memakan waktu seratus tahun, tapi membuat Seth bisa mengajakmu dengan cara yang benar butuh waktu dua ratus tahun," keluh Alice. "Oh, apa kau mengantuk? Kami mengobrol terlalu lama."

"Hanya sedikit," kataku lirih.

"Kita akan punya _banyak_ waktu untuk mengobrol," tambah Bella. Kami semua tertawa. Banyak waktu untuk vampir adalah selamanya. "Ayo, Alice."

Alice berdiri dengan anggun dan lincah. Sedikit aneh saat kedua sifat berlawanan itu ada padanya, namun keanehan itu terlihat indah. "Kalau kau butuh apapun, jangan ragu untuk meminta. Selamat malam!"

"Terimakasih. Selamat malam," kataku tersenyum.

Aku mandi setelah itu. Sebenarnya itu tak perlu karena aku tak pernah kotor atau bau. Aku suka bermain air. Sedikit kekanak-kanakan, tapi air bisa membuatku tenang. Aku memandangi kamar mandi yang luas itu cukup lama dan mencoba satu-satu keran disana. Ada yang keluar lalu menghilang ditelan pipa berkelok, kurasa ini untuk mencuci tangan atau wajah. Ada yang tertampung di bak untuk berendam. Dan ada yang bisa membuat hujan kecil. Pilihanku jelas yang terakhir.

Ada jubah mandi hangat yang disediakan oleh mereka. Aku memakainya. Lagi-lagi membutuhkan waktu lama karena memang sudah lama aku tidak tinggal disekitar manusia moderen. Maksudku, vampir yang menyamar sebagai manusia. Kebanyakan 'teman'ku adalah vampir tanpa rumah, yang memakan orang-orang tanpa rumah juga. Atau shape-shifter yang tinggal di hutan Amazon.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu. Dari auranya yang kuat aku tahu kalau itu Bella. Aku membuka pintu dan tersenyum.

Itu Ben. Dan aku hanya memakai jubah mandi. "Oh, maaf. Aku kira kau Bella," adalah kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin. . . Apa aku menganggumu?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak kok. Tapi kalau kau tak keberatan menungguku ganti baju."

"Silahkan. Aku akan menunggu disini."

Aku mengangguk dan menutup pintu perlahan dan dengan cepat memilih baju. Alice benar, aku harus membeli baju baru. Baru kali ini aku merasa tak puas dengan bajuku sendiri. Semua baju ini adalah baju favoritku karena nyaman dipakai. Tapi untuk malam ini, baju-baju ini bukanlah pilihan tepat. Ah, sudahlah.

"Maaf lama," kataku membuka pintu.

"Tidak, kau cepat kok."

Kemudian ada jeda panjang. Lagi-lagi karena kecanggunganku. Apa aku harusnya mengajak dia masuk? Tapi aku tak pernah berdua dengan laki-laki dalam satu ruangan. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku berdeham, "Jadi, kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Dia tertawa. Aku bodoh. "Maaf, seratus tahun tinggal dengan manusia membuat pikiranku tercampur."

"Cullens lupa untuk mengenalkanmu padaku," katanya tersenyum. Senyumannya bertahan selama dua detik dan dalam dua detik itu aku terdiam dengan bodohnya. "Mungkin kau mau berjalan-jalan sebentar di hutan? Kalau kau tidak mengantuk tentunya."

Aku mengangguk dan menutup pintu kamarku. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga, tapi aku terhenti. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan mata dalam. "Ini aneh, aku tahu. Tapi kenapa kita tidak lewat sana saja?", kataku menunjuk balkon di ujung koridor. Sebentar lagi dia akan tertawa. Aku hanya tidak ingin menimbulkan pertanyaan dari Cullens, itu saja. Walaupun aku tahu kalau mereka pasti sudah mendengar Ben mengajakku keluar atau Edward pasti sudah membaca pikiranku.

Tapi dia malah tersenyum. "Aku akan mendahuluimu."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," aku menggeleng. "Sampai ke pohon tinggi itu?"

Tak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya sapuan lembut dari aura yang kuat. Itu mengingatkanku pada seorang vampir yang sedang memburu manusia. Aku mengejarnya dan dalam dua detik sampai ke pohon itu. Ben sampai sedetik kemudian. "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?", tanyanya terkejut.

Aku tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum. "Duduklah disini. Jika kau mau."

Ben memandangku dengan alis mengkerut. Dia adalah vampir paling bereskpersi yang pernah kulihat. "Kenapa kau bisa secanggung ini?"

Aku tersenyum malu. Itu pertanyaan yang tak aku duga sebelumnya. "Mungkin karena aku tak bergaul dengan banyak orang."

"Aku juga," katanya.

Dan lagi-lagi aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Jadi aku hanya tersenyum. "Kau tak terlihat seperti itu."

"Kau harus bergaul dengan Cullens, mereka vampir baik dan menyenangkan."

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku mendengar detak jantungmu tadi. Dan mereka sudah memberitahuku."

Jantungku berdetak tiga kali.

Dia tertawa, "Jangan gugup begitu. Kau tahu, aku juga sedang bermasalah dengan Volturi. Volturi menginginkanku. Sangat menginginkanku."

Aku memandangnya heran. "Karena kekuatanmu?"

"Begitulah," jawabnya tersenyum. "Lihat ini."

Api kecil keluar dari tangannya, menerangi hutan yang tadinya hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan. "Angin?", dia membuat angin topan kecil dari tangannya. "Kayu," dia mengangkat tangannya diatas cabang yang kita duduki dan keluar amulet berbentuk mata. "Itu simbol keluargaku."

Mata Dewa Ra. "Kau berasal dari Mesir?"

"Ya. Dan kau?"

"Nowhere."

Dia tertawa geli, "Aku tak pernah mendengar tempat itu sebelumnya."

Aku tersenyum kaku. Daripada pembicaraan ini berlanjut ke tempat aku tinggal, lebih baik aku mengalihkan topik. "Air?"

"Tak ada air disini," katanya melihat kiri kanan. "Kekuatanku terbatas. Apa kau punya kekuatan psikis?"

Aku memegang pundaknya ragu, lalu membuat angin topan kecil dari tanganku. Lebih kecil darinya buatannya. Rasanya mengagumkan, aku merasakan angin. Ah, rasanya seperti melihat angin. Dan merasakan alam. Mereka berbisik dengan alunan yang menenangkan, membisikkan sesuatu yang tak kumengerti. "Apa ini bahasa mesir kuno?"

Dia tercengang dan sedikit mundur dariku, "Kau mengambil kekuatanku?"

Bahkan dia pun takut denganku. Aku menghela napas. "Sementara," kataku melepaskan tanganku. "Sudah kembali bukan?"

Dia mencoba kekuatan anginnya. Dan berbisik, bahasa yang sama dengan bisikan yang tadi kudengar. "Mengagumkan," katanya mengulangi dengan bahasa Inggris. "Mengagumkan."

"Kau takut denganku?"

"Tidak. Tidak lagi begitu aku tahu itu sementara," katanya tertawa. "Tapi kau harus sama takutnya denganku soal Volturi. Jika mereka tahu soal kekuatanmu, kurasa mereka akan mengincarmu juga."

"Aku tak takut hidup bersama vampir," kataku tersenyum. "Aku hanya tak ingin terkurung didalam istana mereka selama berabad-abad. Aku ingin berpetualang."

Dia memandang mataku dalam dan berbisik dengan suara berat yang membuat aku tercekat, "Sama halnya denganku."

Dia memandang mataku dalam dan malam makin gelap.


End file.
